Mrs Malfoy
by cindyflanary
Summary: His parents left him a lot of money. But in order to get it he has to marry. Will she marry him or will he loose everything?... Redid. Fixed spelling and grammar. I own nothing but plot.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

"Heyy Hermione"

"What the hell do you want Draco?"

"I really need to talk to someone and I didn't know who else to turn to."

"And?"

"I was wondering if we could talk"

"Fine"

"Cool"

"Let's go talk"

"Not yet. Meet me in the trophy room at 1:30 so no will catch us or interrupt us"

"Fine but if this is a trick ill make you regret it."

"Its not. Trust me"

I ran to catch up to Ron and harry."What did Malfoy want?" harry asked.

"Oh nothing he just wants me to meet him tonight"

"Don't do it"

"Yeah it's probably a trap"

"No I don't think it is"

"Remember first year?"

"Yeah but things change. Malfoys changed. Ever since the final battle he's been a better person"

"I still think it's a trap"Ron said.

"Want us to go with you?"

"No but thank you for offering"

"I your not back by 2:30 were coming to get you"

"Ron that won't be necessary. I'll be fine"

"Hermione you haven't been fine since you found your parents dead"

"Yeah, you think everyone's asleep but Ginny hears you crying you crying yourself to sleep every night. And when you're late to class we know you're not just going to the bathroom. We see it in your eyes when you come to class. They're all bloodshot and puffy. We know you've been crying. But we never say anything cuz we figured you'd tell us when you were ready. We all lost people we loved I lost Percy and Fred. We all lost mad-eye, Tonks, Lupin, Teddy. Harry lost the one person he cared about the most, the one person who cared about him, the only person he had left Sirius. Voldemort killed his parents when he was one years old. We all know what you're going through"

"I don't want to talk about it. My parents were muggles they shouldn't of been killed. I should have done more for them. I should have stayed and protected them"

"I Voldemort wanted them killed then he would of killed you to. There's nothing you could have done. A lot of muggles died. A lot of people died who didn't deserve to die. Harry's parents died to. Little teddy will have to grow up not knowing his parents."

"I know Ron. But this is none of your guys business its none of Ginny's business so stay out of it"

Before either of them could respond I ran off. I didn't want to give them a chance to reply. I know they understand what I'm going through but I felt alone in this. On my way to the bathroom I ran into Ginny. "Heyy Hermione"

"Don't Heyy Hermione me"

"What the fuck is your problem?"

"You"

"What did I do?"

"Its none of your business what I do at night. It's none of Rons or Harrys business either."

"Sorry but were all worried about you"

"Don't be"I snapped then went to bed so no one else could bother me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

I left the Gryffindor tower at 20 after not wanting to be early but at the same time I just wanted to get this over with. I convinced harry to loan me his invisibility cloak. And after that they went back to not talking to me. Ginny won't talk to me either. I feel bad about the way I treated them earlier. 'I don't have time to think about that' I thought to myself. I didn't run into anyone on the way there. I was hoping someone would catch me so I wouldn't have to talk to him.

I got there at exactly 1:30. He was already there waiting for me. And to my surprise professor Snape was there as well. "Malfoy"

"Granger"

"Professor"

"Granger"

"Malfoy what the hell is he doing here?" I said like he wasn't even here.

"Well I needed help explaining something so he's here to help me"

"Language or ill deduct points Mrs. Granger"

"And what do you need to explain to me? I'm tired and I want to go to bed." I said acting like I didn't hear Snape.

"Well it's a long story"

"Start explaining or I'm leaving Malfoy"

"Well as you know my parents were killed by Voldemort"

"Yeah I know that. What does that have to do with me?"

"Just listen"

"My parents left me a lot of money. They started a trust fund for me when I was born just in case something were to happen to them"

"What does this have to do with me?"

"Stop interrupting or we will be here all night"

"You two stop arguing and just get on with it Draco" up until that moment I forgot Snape was here.

"Well they put a spell on the money so I can't get the money until I was married. And I have to get married before I turn 18"

"Ok so you're going to marry pug face?"

"No see this is where you come in" he paused to let the words set in.

"Hell no"

"Please Hermione. I really need your help. You're the only one who is smart enough to fool everybody into thinking were in love. I know we haven't gotten along since met. But truthfully I've always been jealous of you"

"Jealous of me?"

"Yeah you're very smart. You're the brightest witch in our year. I've never been smart. My parents wished they had a smarter son. But no matter how hard I tried I've never been good at anything. Marrying you would please them if they were alive. Please help Hermione"

"Is there nothing you can do to counteract it?"

"Nope that's why I'm here. I've tried everything but there's nothing we can do. He doesn't get married hell have no home no money nothing"

"Wow. This is a lot to think about ill think about it Malfoy. I'll tell you my answer tomorrow."

"Thank you"

"I haven't said yes"

"Good night"

"Goodnight"

I finally fell asleep and not even an hour later my alarm went off telling me it was time for breakfast. I got dressed and went to find Malfoy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

I went down to the great hall hoping I wouldn't have to talk to him until after breakfast. But I get there and he's waiting for me.

"Well?"

"Well I stayed up all night thinking about it. I didn't even get an hour of sleep."

"And what did you decide?"

"I'll do it. I'm not happy about this. But I'll help you"

"Thank you so much you have no idea how much this means to me"

"So we should probably go tell everybody"

Everyone didn't get why were together. They didn't approve. But as two months went by they were able to accept it. The wedding is today. I'm in my room getting ready. It was only half an hour until I became Hermione malfoy. I think I'm actually starting to fall for him. He's defiantly changed since our first year. I think he's starting to fall for me to but I won't get my hopes up.

In no time at all I was being walked down the aisle by Mr. Weasley. When the preacher said "you may kiss the bride" he kissed me like he's never kissed me before. Then he whispered in my ear "I think I'm starting to love you."

"Good because I'm starting to love you to."


	4. authers note

_**A/N: Should I make a sequel to this story?**_


End file.
